Amu
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Even after moving to England, Amu Hinamori still has no clue as to what she really wants to be, and she still has her 4 charas. Now the moment has come for Amu to shine, but when given the chance to show her true self, will she be able to do so?
1. Chapter 1

"Ha, look we have to choose an event for graduation thats spectacular this year. All the Guardians are graduating together, due to that teachers strike thing. So any ideas?" "Hm...what if we got a band to play?" "Sounds good, but lets think a bit more extravagant." "A trip to the amusemant park? Where the entire park will be reserved for the graduation and have the band play there?" "Thats sounds alot better...oh, but how are we going to be able to pull that off? I mean to reseve and have them close the amusement park just for us? Then theres the cost of the band too." "Ha...maybe we'll have to only settle for the band then..." "Hm...maybe, maybe not." "What idea do you have Nikaido?" "There is this small, but fun amusement park that soon to be torn down, maybe that would be alright and the band, well I think I have an idea of some who could do it." "Alright, you get those people and we'll do it." "There should also be a talent show, one where the Guardians should end off their year with a song," "That sounds like a good idea." "Then its decided that is what we will do for this year's graduation." The teachers all agreed and headed for classes.

"Ah, man!" "Hurry Amu, you'll be late for school!" "I know that. Why did today have to be one of those days when Ami is mad at mom and dad." "Yeah, you had to walk her to school." "Now you're going to be late." "Ha! I know that!" Amu said as she ran, trying to get at least into the school yard before she was late, but was having no luck with that. Suddenly she had to stop and catch her breath. "Ha, ha...great, now I'm really going to be late." She said again and was about to continue running, when she spotted Ikuto walking like a zombie. "Hm? I don't think he's a morning person." "Neither are you, Amu." "I know that...oh! Great! Now I am so late!" Amu said and took off running towards her school.

"Whew! Made it!" Amu said, collapsing into her chair. "You were nearly late." "Huh?" It way past start of class time though." "No its not, you still have three minutes." Amu was confused, and looked at her watch, her cousin had sent her for her graduation present. "According to my watch, its five minuted passed start time." "Oh..." "Mom set it this morning, so its the right time." "Then the school clock must be slow." "I guess so." "Thats a lucky thing for you huh Amu?" "Yeah, I guess so." "So why were you late this morning?" "Ami is in one of her 'mad at parents' moods and I had to walk her to school." "Ah, that explains it." "Yeah, if that clock was working right, I'd be really late." "Well, good thing it isn't then, eh?" "Yeah."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ha...its so hot out today!" Yaya stated, as something just to kill the silence. "Yes, summer is sure to be much hotter." "I'm glad we don't have to be in class then." "Same here." "Whats everyone doing for summer?" "Camping." Said Yaya, Negihko said that he'd be heading back to Europe for summer dance practice. Everyone said what they were going to be doing, then they all turned to Amu. "What about you Amu?" "Yeah, what are you doing for summer?" "I don't know yet. Probably just stick it out at home." "You don't want to go anywhere?" "Not really. I'd rather be at home, enjoying summaer vacation." "True, that does sound fun, but I'll never pass up camping." Everyone laughed. Amu's watch alarm went off. "Whats that Amu?" "A new watch my cousin Shun sent me for a graduation gift." Amu said and swung her backpack over her shoulders. "You leaving already?" "Yeah, I have to go pick Ami up from school." "See you tomorrow then." "Yep. Bye." Amu said and left the royal garden.

"Ami! You look like a mud monster!" "I had fun in the mud." "I can see that. You'll have to take a bath as soon as we get home, alright?" "No." "Ami." "I don't want to take a bath." "Ami, you're covered head to toe in mud! You are taking a bath." "Ah! Hmph! I'm mad at you now sissy!" "Oh dear, I'm so upset." "You should be! I'll never talk yo you again!" "Is that a promise?" "Yeah it is." Amu sighed as she and her little sister walked up the steps and into their home. "Into the bathroom and take those muddy clothes off." "No!" "Ami!" Ami took off running through the house splattering mud everywhere. "Oh no! Su! Character change!" "K." Amu took on Su's abilities and ran around the house cleaning up, until the house was spotless. "Alright, no its time to clean up a little...ah ha! Yah!" Ami threw her teddy at Amu. "Ha, ha! Sissy can't and wont catch me!" "Ami!" Amu shouted and ran around the house trying to catch her little sister.

Amu had spent nearly two hours chasing her sister through the house, and finally stopped to breath. "Ha! Ami!" "I want to be muddy!" "A...hm...hey Ami, you want to be just like Utau, right?" "Yeah!" "Well, I don't think that Utau would want to be all dirty and covered in mud, do you?" "...no..." "Actually, as a kid, yeah she did." Amu spun around and saw Ikuto. "How'd you?" "You really need to lock that window." "...ah. Oh and shush on that alright, I'm trying to get my sister into a bath to get cleaned up." "Ah..." "Too late! I'm just like Utau! I'm a kid and I like mud!" "Argh! Thanks alot! Ami! Get your muddy butt back here!" "No! Oh! Hey! Put me down!" Ami squirmed trying to get away, while Ikuto waited for Amu to let him know when. "In here," Amu took the muddy girl. "Thanks." She said and shut the door. A second later and all that could be heard was splashing and laughing. Amu came out drenched and drying herself with a towl.

"Ha! Finally!" "How long were you chasing her?" "Nearly two hours." "Wow." "Wow what? She has hidding spots all over this house." "I see...um...you know your wearing white right?" "So?" "Ah...nah," "What?" "Nothing." Amu sighed, then looked around. "Great, once again I have to clean this mess up. Su." Again Amu took Su's abilities and again she went around the entire house cleanng whatever mess she found. Finally she came to a stop and flopped down onto the couch. "That was...interesting." "That was exhausting." "True, it would be." "It isn't easy being the oldest sibling is it?" "Nope." Amu sighed as she heard Ami call to her saying she was ready to get out. Amu went and grabbed a pair of her sister's pjs, then went to get her out of the tub. She came out with Ami in her arms, "You should get going, my folks are going to be home soon." "How do you know?" "I set my watch alarm to when they'd be home." "Ah. Then I'll see you later." "Yeah, and thanks again, I have no clue whether she'd be clean right now or not without your help." "Sure." Ikuto said and headed down the steps. "Oh, did you make it to school in time?" "Huh? Yeah, but the clock was five minutes slow, so I was lucky, why?" "No reason. Coming Yoru?" "Huh? Hey! How long have you been in there?" "Heh, heh, see ya." "...oh! you tampered with the school clock, didn't you?" "Wouldn't you like to know." "Well, thanks." Amu said then went back inside and shut the door. Ami was falling asleep on her shoulder. "Hey, miss clean, you hungry?" "Mhm." "Lets get you some dinner then."


	2. Chapter 2

The next week, Amu was in a sour type of mood, one that her friends could see easily. When asked about it, she just shook her head and said nothing was wrong, like she normally did when something was bothering her. The truth was, that when Amu's parents had gotten home last night, they'd had some unexpected news for Amu.

_"Amu..." "Hm?" "We have something that you need to know." "Whats that?" "Your father and I have been assigned a new job." "Hm?" "It's the same job all together, but only somewhere different." "..." "Judging by the look on your face, you probably know what we're going to say next." "We're moving...right?" Amu asked almost no emotion to here voice. "It is unfortunate, but yes, we'll be moving." "Where? We'll still be in Japan right?" "...no." "What..." "We'll be moving to, England." "England!" "Yes." "Thats...so far though." "We know, but we can't get out of this." "I understand." "Amu, one more thing." "?" "We leave in a week." "..." "Sorry for it being such short notice." "Yeah, okay." Amu said and walked up to her room. "Well it shouldn't be too bad, didn't you say that your friend is there?" "Nadeshiko! Right!" "See it wont be so bad." "I guess your right." Amu said and continued into her room. Where she flopped onto her bed. "I...I don't want to move though. Even if Nedeshiko is there..." Amu said while looking at her window. "Hm..." She went and stood out on her balcony and looked up at the night sky full of stars. "Hm...a week...I have a week here, then I leave...ha. Well its not like I'm not used to this." "Amu?" "My parents are always getting new assignments and that mean we're always moving, like when we moved here from Kyoto. Truthfully I'm surprised that we've stayed here for as long as we have. I knew it was just a matter of time before we moved again, but I at least thought that we'd stay here in Japan. We always have before, but I guess that was just coincidence." "Amu." "Ha, but its alright...WOW!" Amu stated as she saw a comet cross the midnight blue sky. "Hm...comets are supposed to be lucky." "?" "Mhm, they say if you see one in the sky, you should make a wish and it will more then likely come true." "Did you make a wish?" "Course she did, right Amu?" "Mhm." "What did you wish for?" "Ran, your not supposed to say a wish out loud." "Miki's right, if you do it wont come true." "Is that right Amu?" "Thats the old saying, yeah." "Oh." "Anyway, its late and time for bed."_

Amu sighed as she sat in class looking out the window. She'd made the wish a week ago and it still hadn't had any affect. She was still moving and on the weekend. Class ended and she contemplated going to the garden, but decided against it and just left the school altogether. "Amu, shouldn't you go to the garden?" "I'm not in the mood to go today. I'm just going to head on home." Her charas were concerned about Amu. "Ha...what a joke. Comets are not lucky." She suddenly stated. "Amu..." "As if I thought that some stupid wish could change anything. My mistake." "Amu..." "I'm sorry, but I want to be completely alone right now." She said and started running. "What do we do?" "Let her have her way?" "We should follow her, she's upset..." "We do that she'll get mad at us." "Hm..." They eventually decided to let Amu have some alone time for a bit.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Amu now sat on a bench in the park and just kept thinking about moving day, which turned out to be on Saterday the day after graduation. At least I was able to stay here as long as I have...ha...its been nice being in one place for longer then a month, ah well. I should head home and finish packing..." "Finsh packing? Why?" "Huh? Oh...Yoru!" "Packing what?" "Ah...just some old things that my mom is putting away for my sister." "Hm..." Amu thought that it'd be best to head on home and did so. Yoru was going on his way when Ran, Miki and Su showed up, being the sneaky cat he was Yoru hid and listened from the bushes. "Amu!" "Great, we just missed her." "Poor Amu, she really doesn't want to move." "Thats obvious." "Hm." "Ha, lets head home." "Yeah, maybe Amu will feel better in the morning." The girls flew off after Amu and Yoru flew off, taking what he'd heard to Ikuto.

"Amu, can you help set the table...oh..." The lights in Amu's room were out and it looked as though she was asleep. "Amu? Are you asleep?" No response. "Hm, okay. Come down when your hungry." Her mother said and shut the door. Amu sat up and sighed sadly. Friday was going to be the graduation party, which was being held in a secret location, and the entertainment was to be a talent show, one of which each guardian had to show their talents. Amu had let herself be conned into singing, by Tadase. "Why did I have to say yes to singing? I'm not any good..." Amu looked over at Dia's egg and sighed, "Dia...who is it that I want to be? Why were you born?" "Amu, you can do it! You're good." "I'm not..." "Remember when you sang along to Ikuto's violin?" Amu suddenly looked even sadder. "Oops!" "Nice going Ran." "I didn't mean to make her sad!" "Amu?" "Ha, I guess I can give it a try on Friday." "Yay! Amu!" Amu smiled, "Well, I guess I've got to write a song then huh?" "Mhm." Amu took out some paper and a pen. "Lets get started." Amu decided that she'd make her last few days and the special last night be happy, instead of sad. She was smiling whie she wrote the words to the song that she was going to perform at the party.

"Amu? Oh, your up." "Mom, I'm sorry for the way I've been lately." "No need to appoligize. I know your unhappy about moving and I don't blame you. You've made many friends here and it's going to be hard to say good-bye." "..." "Amu, are you hungry?" "Yeah." "Come downstairs and have something to eat." "K." Amu set down her pen and went downstairs. Her mother was a bit curious and took a look at Amu's book. "Hm? _Fly_? Hm."


	3. Chapter 3

"Yay! Tomorrow is graduation day!" Yaya exclaimed as the guardians sat around the table. "Yes, and after is the party." "Mhm, I know its supposed to be a secret location for it too." "Secret location? Any ideas as to where?" Everyone shook their heads. "As well there will be the talent show." "It sounds like fun, whats everyone doing?" "Um...not sure." "Amu?" "Hm?" "What are you doing for the talent show?" Amu smiled, and shrugged, "I don't know, I might not even do anything." "Oh?" "Its not really something that I'd normally do, so I don't know yet." "Oh." Amu had decided to keep it secret that she was going to be singing for the show. "Well, lets all go and make sure things are getting set up well."

Amu walked along with her friends as they headed for the auditorium. She was still sad about movng, but decided that since there was nothing she could do about it, she decided to just accept it and try to not let it get to her, but it was getting harder everyday. Friday would be the last day she'd see her friends. She sighed and continued to follow her friends. Amu was really glad though that she was able to graduate with all her guardian friends and thanked the teachers secretly for having their little strike thingy. She was happy about the fact that they were all going to share in the special day together. "Ha...too bad this is going to be our first and last grad together." She said softly and walked into the auditorium.

"Hm...a little higher with the banner. Also a bit more to the right...no left..." Amu smiled as she saw what the auditorium would be looking like tomorrow. It had a nice feel to it. Even though it had that nice feeling, it just made it even harder for Amu to hide her emotions. "Amu?" "Hm?" "Is everything alright?" "Mhm, I'm just going to get some fresh air." "Alright." Amu left and now sat on a bench close to her school. Her cheeks were red from the tears that had fallen from them. She hadn't wanted her friends to see her cry, so she'd run off to the bench.

Amu sighed, "I can't let this get to me, but its hard...even harder when I think about only having a day left here." Amu rubbed her eyes, "I don't want to leave..." "Leave? Why?" "Huh? Kukai!" "Hey, I hear theres a lot of fuss with the grad ceromony." "Yeah, there is, I guess." "Hm..." Amu sighed, "Something wrong?" "No, not...not really." "Tell me." "Well..." Amu sighed and told her friend about the move.

"I see, so you don't want to move huh?" "No way. I'd rather stay right here, but I can't." "Well, theres really nothing you can do about it right now, but you can always come back." Amu hadn't thought of that and smiled, "You're right." "So, for now just think of it as a long vaca." Amu nodded, "Yeah. Thanks." "Anytime." Amu stood, "I should get back to school now." "Yeah, me too. See you later, Joker." "Bye." Amu smiled and hurried back to school.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Amu? Are you up?" "Yeah, mom?" "Oh, you're still up? Excited about tomorrow?" "Hm...excited, what for?" "Amu, you should still have a good time tomorrow night, I mean you wont be able to see your friends for a very long time." "I know." "Hm. Oh, by the way, what is that your working on?" "Something for school." "Really? What is it? A poem, song?" "Song." "Oh? Thats not really like you." "..." "Mama!" "Ah, coming Ami." Amu's mom went downstairs. "Ha, thank you Ami." Amu sighed as she thought more about the song. "Hm...this sounds okay." Amu said and spoke her song.

_Any moment everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing and take control?_

_[CHORUS]_

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

"Hm...sounds good, really seems to go together...ha...thinking that makes me realize that this is really it." Amu said to herself and went to her window. It was raining so she couldn't stand out on her balcony, but she didn't mind, she just looked out. "Hm...wonder where the party is going to be held...ha...truthfully it doesn't matter to me anymore." She turned from the window, just as a knock came to it. "Huh?" She turned and opened her window, "Why are you out in the rain?" She asked Ikuto, who was soaked from head to toe. "Man, you're drenched!" She sighed and handed him a towl. "Why'd you come here tonight anyway?" There was no answer. "Fine, don't say anything...Whoa!" Amu was pulled into the boy's arms. "Hey!" Amu was blushing and could feel her clothes starting to get wet. "Hey, come on, let me up! You're all wet from the rain!" He still said nothing, then she gave a glare at Yoru. She had the sinking feeling that Yoru had told Ikuto that she was moving, but how Yoru found out, she had no idea, then glared at her own chars. They all made the 'oops' expressions then hurried into their eggs. Amu sighed. She didn't know what to do, Ikuto had that same vice grip on her and both of her parents were home and downstairs, so she couldn't yell. Suddenly she heard footsteps. "Ah! Hide!" She said frantically, and had Ikuto hide in her closet.

"Amu," "Yeah?" "It's late now, you should get to sleep." "K. Goodnight, mama." " and remember to say bye to your friends tomorrow sometime, arlright." "K." Amu breathed a sigh of relief when her mom went back downstairs. She went to the closet and opened it. "You can come out now." "So, you're really moving huh?" "So thats why, yeah I am." "When?" "Saterday." "Thats really soon." "Your telling me. It couldn't have been a month or two, no it had to be this week." "You don't want to go huh?" "No of course not, but I have no choice in the matter right now that is." "Why don't you want to move?" "Isn't it obvious? I like living here, thats why." Amu sighed, "I mean I'm used to picking up and moving usually we stay somewhere for a month then move to another place. This has been the longest we've stayed in one place for longer then a month." "Moving far away?" "England." "Thats pretty far." "Yeah it is...hm? Hey! Uh uh, don't read this." "What is it?" "Something for school." "A speech?" "Something like that." Amu put her song book away. "Why'd you come here tonight? Its pouring rain out." "So?" "So...ah never mind. Why did you come here anyway?" "..." "Hm? What?" "You're moving." "Yes, we've been over that one..." "Thats why I'm here." "Oh...why cause I'm moving?" "..." Amu smirked, "what? Are you going to miss me?" Again no response. "Ah, so thats it, well hey, I'll miss you too." Amu said "For now though, its my bedtime..." She looked out the window at the cold looking blowing rain, then saw Ikuto was leaving. "Have anywhere safe and warm?" "...not really." "Stay here then." "Hm...why? Do you want me to?" "Yeah." That had obviously not been what Ikuto had expected her to say, since he now looked at her with wide eyes. "What? It's not like you havent stayed here before, right?" "..." "Also, I leave Saterday, and there'd be no other time to stay, just one more night."

Ikuto gave in, causing Amu to realize that he'd been teasing her again. She didn't really mind anymore though. It was true, she didn't like being teased, but Ikuto's teasing was somewhat different then what most teasing was like. What surprised her was that he had been going to take the floor, but she didn't let him. "You've changed." "Huh? What do you mean?" "Normally you'd kick me out of bed, now you drag me into bed." "Hm...its really cold out tonight, and the floor isn't comfy to sleep on." "Didn't I say those things once before?" "Yes, well...the other night I fell asleep on the floor, and you were right, not a good place to sleep." "See..." Amu nodded, "Mhm, so you can sleep in the bed too." "How kind of you." "Hey, if you'd prefer the floor..." "Kidding." "Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

Amu woke the next morning, and found she was alone in the bed. "Hm..." She saw the window was unlocked, when she'd locked it last night. "Good-morning." She said to the bright blue sky, and looked at her clock. "Ha, today is the day I graduate! Yes!" Amu said happily then groaned, "No! That means that theres only one day and one night left here!" Amu sighed and opened up her closet to get her uniform, and found Ikuto. "HUH!" "Morning." "Why are you in here?" "You dad came in early this morning and opened your window." "Oh...thats why you hid." "Yeah." "Well you can come out now, dad left for work early." Amu said as Ikuto came out and sat on her bed. "Don't you have school too?" "Can't Easter is watching." "They still bothering you!" "Mhm." "Ha, I'll be right back." "Hm?" Amu left with her uniform and returned shortly in her uniform. "Just to let you know I wont be home till really late tonight." "Hm?" "My graduation is today and the party is tonight, so I'll be gone for most of the night." "I see..." "Your welcome to stay here, but this time," She looked at Yoru, "Try to be a little more inconspicuous." "Its fine, I have to go anyway..." "Oh, alright...come by later tonight though, if you can...so I can say good-bye." Ikuto said nothing and just left. "Hm...I hope he comes." She said and realized she was going to be late and hurried to get ready then raced to school, making it just before the last bell rang again.

"Amu, just made it again, huh?" "Mhm" She looked up and saw that the clock hadn't been fixed yet. "You know, you'd think they would have fixed the clock already." "Yes, the teacher is pretty careless." "Rima..." Amu smiled strangely as their teacher, Nikiado entered the classroom and once again he tripped over his desk. "Maybe thats not too far from the truth." Amu sighed.

"Oh, all guardians are asked to meet with the principal. Now." Amu, Rima and Tadase headed for the office. "Why is the principal calling for us now?" "It probably has to do with the ceromony and party today." "Makes sense."

"Ah, there you kids are, come in a sit down." "Today you all graduate, and there is to be a special party as well." "Yes, we are aware." "Where is the party being held?" "In an amusement park." Amu's attention was caught. "Amusement park?" "Yes, and there is where we'll have a performance by some of our students for the talent show and yu guardians, will you also perform a talent?" "...ah, well." "I'm doing a dance." "Great, Negihiko, anyone else? Oh, Amu, the band has the music ready for your performance tonight." Amu nodded, "Thank you...hm?" "You said you werent going to do anything," "No, I said I didn't know what I was going to do, or if I'd do something." "Oh." "Ah. Now there will also be a perfornace by Hoshina Utau." Amu lightly smiled. "Oh, Amu, your mother came in yesterday to inform me that you wont be returning to Seiyo Academy." Amu hadn't wanted it to be now that her friends found out, but the principal had just blurted out that she wouldn't be returning. "Amu?" "I hope you find your new school in England to be as fun as this one." All her friends looked at her, "Amu...are...are you moving!" Amu couldn't speak at that moment and stood and ran out of the office and out of the school. "Oh, did I say something wrong?" Asked the principal, who was totally clueless.

Amu had gone and ran far this time and fianlly had to stop to catch her breath. "Why did he have to say that now!" Amu said as tears fell from her eyes. She didn't want to go back to school, she did and she didn't. If she did she knew that she'd be asked a lot of questions, questions that she didn't have the answers to right now and she knew that she'd more then likely cry.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Welcome everyone! Today we congradulate the students who are graduating into the 7th grade." Amu sat beside the other guardians and waited till she was called. She hadn't said a word to her friends since she came back to class and she still hadn't. She decided that she'd speak to them later in the garden.

Amu watched as her classmates go up and collect their certificates. She smiled as she remembered all the fun times she'd had at the school, and with the fun and happy memories, came one memory that she hadn't wanted to remember, the day when she'd first met Ran. She's wanted to tell Tadase that she liked him, but her 'cool and spicy' character wouldn't let her, so she unexpected character changed and blurted it out in the middle of the opening ceromonies. That day was the first day he'd rejected her, and she found it quite coincidental, that Tadase's rejection led Amu right into Ikuto's arms, so to speak. She couldn't help but giggle softly. "Amu." "Hm?" Amu turned and saw her friends smile at her and she smiled back.

The rest of the graduates collected their certificates and the ceromonies were over. amu now joined her friends in the Royal garden.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, you are moving?" "Mhm, yeah. I am." "When?" "Tomorrow." "No way!" "Thats kind of sudden." "Very sudden." "I know, but, hey I'm fine. It's not like I'm not used to moving anyway. Usually we move within a month after we move into a place, so I'm rather surprised that we stayed here so long." "Where are moving?" "England." "England! Thats way too far!" Yaya exclaimed. Amu nodded, "Yeah, but hey, at least I'll get to hopefuly see Nadeshiko, right?" Tadase and Nagihko just looked at each other. "Ah, I think now may be the time to Nagihiko." "Hm? Time for what?" Nagihiko sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I think so too...though I don't want to." "Hm?" "Well, see the thing is...Nadeshiko..." "Hm? What about her?" "She's...ha, she not in England anymore." "Oh...well Lulu isn't far, she only lives in France, so that also makes me happy." Tadase just gave Nagihiko a look. He shrugged.

"So, you're going to be singing huh?" "Ah...yeah." "Why'd you decide to do that?" Amu smiled and remembered when she sang along to Ikuto's violin. "I remembered a day that I'd sang before and I was told that I looked like and sounded like I was enjoying it." "Hm," "I can't wait to hear it!" "Yes. Same for me." Amu smiled, then got up." "Hm?" "I have to go, but I'll be at the party...oh by the way what amusement park do you think it is?" "Don't know..." Amu sighed, "Too bad it couldn't be **that** one." "What one?" "Ah...one that I've been to many times before...ah...got to go...oof." Amu had turned and bumped into someone.

"Sorry...oh!" "Amu! You're so clumsy!" "Sorry, Utau...wait why are you here?" "Ikuto told me that you're moving." "Oh, yeah I am...ah...but..." "Hm...He never came home last night again, nor did he go to a friend's or Tsukasa's...you don't have an idea as to where he spent such a cold, windy, rainy night, do you?" Amu's face went red as she now felt her friend's eyes on her. "Ah...well...he came to say goodbye and well we got to talking and sort of fell asleep..." "Hm...oh, is that so...okay." "Huh? Okay? Is that all?" "Hm? I'm glad he wasn't out in that weather last night is all. Truthfully i'd have never thought he'd stay at your place." "Hm? Why? He has before, right Amu?" "RAN!" "Before?" "When Easter was chasing him..." "RAN!!!!!!!" "So, when I came by your house looking for him...he was there?" "Well...you see..." "Ha...what an idiot." "Ah..." "Yoru was probably at fault for that right?" "Ah, well...Ikuto wasn't feeling well and Yoru mentioned that they had no where they could go, so, he ended up staying with me for a bit." Amu turned to Tadase and the others. "I'm sorry, but he's a good friend and I don't turn my friends out into the cold when they have no where else to go. Thats just who I am." She said firmly and turned back to Utau "I hope you're not too mad." "I am, but again I'm just glad he was somewhere they could not get to him." Amu smiled, "Yeah. Oh, I have to get going. See you all tonight." "See you." "I'll walk with you." "Okay.

"So you'll be singing for the talent show?" Amu nodded, "Mhm," "You think your any good?" "Don't know really, I'm just going to give it my all and have fun." Amu said as she and Utau walked together. "So, you ever going to come back?" "When I'm older, yeah. I've already decided that." "What do your parents say?" "I havent told them yet, but it doesn't matter. I'm coming back when I'm older and thats that." "Good to hear. I have to go, see you later tonight." "Yeah, oh and be honest about how I do." "Sure." Utau left and Amu headed for home.

"Mom! I'm off!" "K, have fun dear." "I will." "Be sure not to stay out too late, we leave in the morning." Amu sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I know." Amu said and headed out.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is fun!" "Yeah, what a cute amusement park!" Amu sighed, she had a feeling that the park they went to would be the one Ikuto had taken her to. She was happy though, even though the park was still destined to be torn down, she was happy that it was going be able to let others enjoy it again, even if it would be just this last time. "I never knew this was even here! It's so cute!" Yaya kept saying. Amu and Tadase just looked at each other and smiled. "Hey, did you two know it was here?" "I have since I was young, what about you? Amu." "Mhm, about a year and a half ago...we had fun that night..." "Hm?" "I'm really going to miss Japan." She said, not even realizing that her friends could hear her. "Ah, lets go have sme fun then, as a...farewell party?" Amu nodded anf went with her friends and watched as many of them went on many rides. She wasn't that into having fun, but remembering how she gave Ikuto a hard time about it before, she eventually went on several rides and actually enjoyed herself.

"I'm glad you're smiling, Amu." "Hm? Yeah, me too." "Are you thinking of coming back someday?" "Mhm, I am. I have to go with my parents right now, but when I'm older I'll definatly be coming back." "Thats good to hear." "Mhm. Japan is my home, and no matter where I am, it always will be." "Hm...you know, you've changed a bit." "Really?" "Yeah, you can express yourself more then you used to be able to." Amu blushed, "Well...I guess, I've changed a little...but..." Amu stopped talking when she heard the announcement of Utau's arrival on stage. "Lets go, Amu." "Okay."

Amu sat with her friends and listened to Utau sing. She was going to miss things like this. Spending time with her friends like she was now. She knew that even though she would eventually come back, it wouldn't be for sometime. She smiled as she watched her friends having fun and smiled up at Utau who sang with all her might. Amu thought back to all the times that everyone had gone through. Good times and bad times, sad times and happy times, lonely times and non lonely times. Even though they'd gone through all those things, they'd gone through them together. Amu sighed, she couldn't have asked for better friends. She'd never had friends as good as the ones she had now, partly due to her shyness. She remembered when she'd been annoyed about having charas, but now she didn't think that way. Instead she was happy to have them with her all the time and she was happy that it was because of them that she gained her friends. She loved all her friends, each and every single one of them.

"Her tone had changed." "Hm? Well she is getting older." "True." "She's still amazing though." "Yeah, she is." Amu continued listening, until she heard another sound. She could tell that she was the only one to hear it and excused herself from her friends and went to find the sound. She already knew what it was and she smiled when she reached where Ikuto was playing his violin."Hm." Another thing that she'd miss, the sound of Ikuto's violin, and of course Ikuto himself. She listened to the song until another annoucement was made. "_All students report to the stage for the talent show." _Amu sighed, she'd wanted to stay and listen a bit longer, but had to get to the stage.

"Amu, there you are, where'd you go?" "For a bit of a walk." "Oh. The talent show is about to start." "Great." "Hey, did oyu hear a violin a moment ago?" "Mhm." "Oh, so thats where you were." Amu nodded, "Mhm." "So what song are you doing?" "One I wrote myself." "You wrote a song?" "Mhm." "Whats it called?" "A secret." "Thats the name?" "No, but good idea for one." "Hm?" "Nothing." Amu and her friends watched and listened to their classmates performances. She cheered loudly as Nagihiko did his dance. She was having so much fun at this party, that she didn't want the night to end, cause when the night ended, so would her being in Japan. She stood, "Hm, you up next?" "No, after another two, but I need to get ready." "See you." "See you."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, you ready to sing?" "Mhm," "Infront of all your classmates?" "...yeah." "Who've only known you to have one character?" "..." "?" "Yeah, I'm ready." "You really have changed a bit." Amu smiled, "Mhm." She took a deep breath and after hearing her name announced, waited for the music to start then stepped onto the stage. The music was soft and she waited for just the right time to start, then sang.

_Any moment everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of your yesterday_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing and take control?_

Her voice at first was quite low, but thats how she'd planned it. She snag low a bit longer and then let her voice be fully heard.

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else_

_Find a dream you can follow_

_Reach for something when there's nothing left_

_And the world's feeling hallow_

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing and take control?_

She sang from the heart, like Utau did, and was enjoying herself more and more. She glanced down and saw the awed looked on her friend's faces. She smiled and continued to sing.

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_'Cause it's your time_

_Time to fly_

_And when you're down and feel alone,_

_Just want to run away_

_Trust yourself and don't give up_

_You know you better than anyone else_

_Any moment everything can change_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute all the world can wait_

_Let go of yesterday_

"Wow, never thought she'd be this good." "Think she could give you a run?" "I...I don't know." "She's better now, but she was still good then too." "Hm?" "Nothing."

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life_

_And start to try_

_'cause it's your time_

_time to fly_

_Any moment, everything can change_

The music came to a stop and Amu stood there a moment then smiled as when she heard the applause. She bowed then went back stage. "Ha...finally over..." "Not bad, Amu." "Utau," "You could go somewhere with that voice." "Hm, the only place I'd want to go once I leave here tomorrow is back here." "Well, until the day you do come back, don't stop singing. It can be your motivation." "Hm...yeah, though I already have some motivation." "Oh?" "Mhm. Talk to you later." "Right." Amu hurried off to meet her friends. "Any idea as to her current motivation?" "No." "Really, I'd have thought that you'd know better then anyone." "Nope." "Huh. You coming over tonight?" "No." "Hm...okay."

"Amu!" "Hey," "Where'd that come from?" "Hm? The song? Just a little thing I wrote two nights ago." "Two nights ago! It sounded as if you'd been working on it for a longer time then that." "Yeha, but no." Amu was anxious to know what they thought. "So? What did you all think?" "It was great!" "Really? I was so nervous up there." "You didn't seem that nervous." "Oh, I was though." "Hm, but you were really good." "Thanks."

"So, you going to miss it here?" "Of course! Theres so much thats here that I am so going to miss, so many places, people, friends, just so much that I'm going to miss, and I can't wait till I can come back." "Us either. We'll miss you Amu." "Yeah, and we wont be able to wait till you come back either." Amu smiled and the group hugged. "I'll miss eveyone of you."

The clock struck 12. "I guess we should all head for home." "Mhm...it is getting late." "Tadase!" "Hm?" "Mr, Amakawa would like a word with you." "Ah...right." Tadase left and Amu sighed as she headed for hme, though she didn't really want to go home, cause once she fell asleep her last day in Japan would end. "Ha...I don't want to go home yet. I don't want this night to end..." "Then why let it?" Amu turned to see Ikuto walking beside her. "It's not as easy as it sounds." "Isn't it?" "No, its not..." "It is if you don't go home though right?" "Well, yeah, thats right." "Then don't go home, yet." "Ah, I don't want to, but its getting late. Sooner or later I'm going to have to...what are you...hey! Where are we going?" "You'll see." Ikuto said as he pulled Amu along with him.

"Ikuto! Where are we...huh?" amu noticed that they were back at the amusement park, though, everyone had gone home and packed it in. So the park was completely empty. "Why are we back he...mmm!" Amu's went wide as she felt his lips touch her's. They were soft and moist, as was the kiss. It was her first kiss, and from what she'd heard and read in manga it was a great first kiss. The kiss ended, and Amu had to admitt that she hadn't wanted it to, but both needed to breath, so it had to. "I...Ikuto..." She said, with a soft voice as she laid her head against his chest.

This wasn't like the way that he'd teased her many times before, this was his serious side, and his serious side was showing Amu that his confession of love for her was in fact true. She didn't want to move now more then ever, but knew that the inevitable was to come in the morning. She knew she had to go home, but didn't want to leave his arms. So she stayed in Ikuto's arms for a very long time.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sun woke Amu the next morning, as did her watched alarm. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and realized that she was not home in her bed. She looked beside her and found Ikuto. "Oh no..." She looked at the time. 6am. Her parents wouldn't be getting up for another hour, so she was somewhat alright for time, that is. "Ikuto?" "Hm?" "Oh, you're awake, good, I have to go home, before my parents wake up." "Okay." He yawned, then stood. "Hm?" "Lets go." Amu followed after him "You didn't have to walk me home, you could have stayed asleep...mmm." "I wouldn't have been able to do that now would I have?" "No...no I guess not..." "Ha, this isn't good." "What isn't?" "You're nearly 13 and I'm turning 18." "I know." "Ha...well at least when you come back it should be alot easier." "Mhm...oh!" He lept up to her balcony and into her room. Laying her in her bed he kissed her again. "Amu...don't hate me, okay..." "Hate you for wha...AHHH!Mmm!!" "Ssh, they'll hear you." He said as he removed his clothes, then her's. She covered her eyes, in that embarrased fashion. "Thats kind of cute," he said as he got on top of her small body. "Amu...I'm sorry." "For what...AHHMFM!!!" He covered her mouth to drown out her loud moan, as he thrust inside of her. "You need to be a bit quieter, okay?" "K...uhm..." She winced when he touched her develpoing chest. Amu tried not to let the fact that he was somewhat hurting her, but she wasn't doing a good job at it. "I'm sorry, it must hurt, huh?" "No...not really..." The hour went by and before getting caught by her parents Ikuto and came, kissed Amu good-bye and left. Amu just lay in her bed, a smile crossing her face. "I love you" went around in her mind and heart. She would definately return to Japan, if not for anything else, but for Ikuto.

A knock came to her door. "Amu, tie to get up and ready, dear." "I'm up and ready to go mom." "Okay, get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast." "K." Amu smiled as she got dressed, she smiled at the kiss marks on her yung chest, a reminder of her wonderful last night in Japan. She finished dressing and hurried downstairs to where her mpm had breakfast ready and waiting. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia, had decided to go back that night alone, since Amu had been with Ikuto, and they were still fast asleep when the moving truck came and carried everything away.

Amu said good-bye to her friends, who'd come to see her off at the airport. Utau had even came. "Hope England works for you Amu." "Please be happy." "I will, thanks for coming, all of you. Nagi, I'll be sure to look up Nadeshiko while I'm in England." Nagihiko only nodded, with an, 'oh shit' look on his face. "Well, I have to be...hm...mom, I'll be right back." "Amu?" "I need to use the restroom." "Okay, hurry." "I will." Amu hurried off. She'd said she was ging to the restroom, but instead she was going to where she'd seen Ikuto. "Ikuto." "Hm? Ah, so today's the day is it?" "Mhm." "You should like England, its not a bad place to live." "Hm..." "You going to continue singing?" "I'll try is all I can do right now." Amu heard her mother calling her and was about to walk away, when she was pulled back into Ikuto's arms. "You're mean, you were going to leave without saying bye." "No, I...mmm." "You almost left without your kiss." "Ikuto..." "You're not mad at me are you?" "For what? Early this morning? No, I'm not mad at you. I...I liked it. It was fun." "Hm..." He gave her one last kiss then let her be on her way. She was just reaching her mom, when she turned, "I'll be back soon!" She shouted, to let him hear her, then said bye again to her friends and boarded the plane.

"Were you saying bye to Ikuto?" "Mom..." "Hm?" "Mhm, I was." "He's a good boy. Very well manered." "Yeah." "I'm going to go and sit with your father and Ami, will you be okay up here on your own?" "Mhm." Her mom left after a short nap of her own, Amu woke her girls, "Ran, Miki, Su, Dia," "Hm? Amu..." "Wake up and take a look out of the windows." "Huh...AH!" "Wow!" "What is that?" "That girls is England, and until I can our new home." Amu said as the plane landed. "Amu, lets go dear." "Coming mom." Amu said and hurried after her parents to begin a short new life in England.


	6. Chapter 6

(Three years later)

"Amu!" "Hm? Cristy? Whats...yah!" Amu ducked as a boy named Eric tried hugging her. "Hey!" Amu sighed, "Geez, Eric, what have I told you about trying to hug me!" "Yeah, well, theres a good reason this time." "Oh? Whats that?" "Happy birthday!" Eric said and hugged her. "Ah! Eric!" He let go and with a smirk went off to class. "That boy has got a bad case of puppy love." "Yeah, but he's harmless." "Yeah, I know that." "Happy birthday, by the way." "Thank you." "So how does it feel to be 16?" "Great! It means I can go back to Japan any day now." "You...you want to leave?" "Cristy, I like living here, but there is a very hot reason for me to go back to Japan." "Ah, I see." Amu blushed, "So I'll be leaving...soon" "When?" "Hopefully this weekend." "Thats too soon!" "I know, but I've really anxious to get back there." "Will you come back?" "For a visit, but not to live." "Amu!" Her friend hugged her. "You going to continue singing?" "Mhm. Theres this company back there that I'm going to give a try..." "Like Easter?" Amu didn't say anything. "Amu?" "No. I will never, ever work for Easter." "Why? Aren't they the top musc company in Japan?" "I don't care if they are. I hate them." "Amu..." "They've put him through too much already...I can't like them." "Put who through what?" "A really good friend of mine." "Oh." "No, I'm going to see if I can get a deal with the company that produces Utau Hoshina." "No way! Really!" "Mhm. Yeah, she's a good friend too." "You know Utau!" "Yeah, since I was really young." "Wow! You are so lucky! Whats she like?" "Very nice and extremely cool." "Ah...your life there sounds like it was perfect." Amu thought and nodded, "Yeah, it was."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Now, Tsukiyomi, can you..." The teacher looked at where her student should have been sitting, but found him not there. "Where did he go this time?" She asked the student that sat next to him, he just shrugged, "Sorry, I don;t know, I was following your teaching." "Ha...that boy is never going to graduate if he doesn't come and stay in class."

"Ikuto, should we have left like that?" "Why not." The man walked for a bit until he reached what seemed to be his favorite hill and looked up as a plane was just leaving Japan. "Hm." "I'm bored!" "Go do something then." "K. Nya." Ikuto lay down on the hill and looked up into the sky, watching the plane leave. He was able to stay awake for only a moment, then fell asleep.

"That'll be $45.60, miss." "Here you go, and thank you very much." "Have a nice day miss." The taxi drove away, and a girl took her things into an apartment building that housed her new home. "Hm..." "Let me give you a han, miss." "Hm? Thank." "Not a problem. First time in Japan?" She shook her head, "No. My second and last time here." "Hm? You wont be coming back?" "No, no, I wont be leaving like I did before." "Oh, so you're from Japan." "Mhm, I am." "Well, same with me. Name's Kiyi Lanado." "Nice to meet you. I'm Amu Hinamori." "Like wise. So what apt is your's?" "A...1666." "Oh...you got the haunted one!" "I don't believe in ghosts." "Why?" "Well, I've never seen one...Ran, Miki, Su, Dia!" "HM? You have kids?" "No." "then who did you just...oh!" "You can see them?" "Yes, so they are your charas." "Mhm. They are indeed." "Ah, makes sense now." Amu thanked Kiyi for his help and went into her new apartment. She turned on the lights and looked around and smiled. She was finally home. Back in Japan where she belonged, back where all her beloved friends were, and where Ikuto was. "Ikuto..." She said softly remembering their last moment together the day of her move. It was still fresh in her mind and no matter who she'd thought was cute in England, she swore she was never going to forget about Ikuto and she never did. "Well, girls, how about we go out for a bit hm?" "Okay!" Amu went and changed her clothes and everything, grabbed her purse and the five of them headed out.

"So girls, where to? Shall we go and see what was built where the amusement park once stood? Take a walk through the park, or go and take a look at the Royal Garden?" The four shrugged, and just followed Amu to wherever she led. "Hm...I smell...taiyaki!" "Me too." "Mhm." "Smells really good." "Yes it does." Amu smiled, "Then lets get some to celebrate our return home." "Yay!" Amu went up to the vendor and asked for two large and four small taiyaki. She handed the small ones to the girls and then sat down with them on a park bench and together they ate the taiyaki. "Hm...I don't remember a taiyaki stand being there." "Amu, this is where the amusement park stood!" "Really!" "Mhm, see where the rides used to be, nothing hasreally been built yet it seems, just torn down...hm? Amu?" "This was the place where I was happiest the most. Where I could be myself, the real me." "Amu has always been the real her, but she is finally showing that she is more then just a 'cool and spicy' girl." "Mhm, you're absolutly right. No matter what happens next, I am not going to hide anything anymore." "Nothing?" "Well, somethings." Amu said with a smile as she took another bite of her taiyaki. "Mmm! This is so good! I haven't had this in so long." Amu stated. Her mom didn't like her kids to have too much junk food, so she never made them, which made Amu only want them more and more. "Hm...its such a nice night out..." She said happily. She knew that she was just gabbing on and on, but being back in Japan was enough to make her do so. "I love it here." She said and stood, "Alright, next lets...oh! I hear music!" "Amu! Theres a concert over there!" "Cool! Lets go!" Amu and the girls went over to where there was a large stage set up. "Wow! Cool! My first night back and I get to see a concert...huh!" Amu felt a tug on her hand and looked down at a little boy.

"Ah...hello there..." "Sissy." "Hm? No, I'm not, did you loose her?" The boy nodded and Amu smiled softly, "Okay, well, where were you two when you lost her?" The boy pointed and Amu walked with him holding tightly to her hand to the area. "Hm...see her anywhere?" "No..." "Oh, please don't cry, we'll find her, k," The boy nodded, but Amu knew she had to find the boy's sister. "Hm...whats your name?" "Tsubasa..." "Tsubasa? As in Tsubasa Yuiki?" "Mhm." "Well now, this is a surprise, I'm Amu. Now lets find your big sister...hm?" "Tsubasa! Tsubasa! Man, where did you get to..." "Sis!" The boy ran to his sister. "There you are, don;t run off like that." "Sorry." "Thats alright, just glad your alright." "I was sisssy, this nice lady helped me wook for you." "Hm? Oh, hi." Amu smiled a bright smile as Yaya smiled back at her. She bowed, "Thank you for helping my brother." "It was no problem, my little sister got lost once too, so I understand your worry..." "Hmph, not mine, my parent's." Amu giggled, "Same Yaya." "Hm?" "Sister Amu..." "Hm? Oh..." Tsubasa gave Amu's legs a big hug. "Tank you." "You're very welcome." Amu looked at Yaya. "A...Amu!" "Yep. I'm back and I'm here to stay." Yaya jumped and hugged Amu like Tsubasa had hugged her legs. "Yay! You're back, you're back! I missed you!" "I missed you too."

"Yaya!" "Oh, hey guys," "Did you find your brother?" "Yep, well, actually Amu here did." "Amu?" Amu smiled again, her cheeks were going to be sore from smiling, but she didn't care, she just wanted to smile at her friends. "Hey." "A...AMU!" "Mhm, "I'm back." Amu was now in a group hug, one that she kind of wished wouldn't end. "It's been a long time huh? Kairi," "Three years! Yeah a long time." Amu looked at everyone, and noticed that Tadase wasn't there, neither was Nagihiko. "Where are Tadase and Nagi?" "Nagi is here, but Tadase didn't come tonight. Kushkush, let them know we're over here." "Okay..." "I want to surprise them though." "Gottcha." The chara flew off. "So, what is England like?" 'It's a nice place. There were pleanty of nice people, many of which I became friends with." "Hm," "Japan though, is my home. It's where I belong and where I am to stay." "We're glad to hear that."

"Yaya, you found your brother?" "Yep." Amu turned to Nagi and gave a bright smile. "Hey, long time no see." "A...Amu!" Amu nodded, "Yep, its me." She looked at Nagihiko. "Hm...you know, Nagi, I asked around at in England and they said that they've only ever heard of Nadeshiko once," "Ah...oh...really..." "Mhm, and they said that there was no Nadeshiko Fujisaki, only Nagihiko Fujisaki. Why is that?" "Ah..." "Ha, Nagi, you might as well tell her now." "You're right this sherade has gone on long enough. The truth is...until the men of my family reach a certain age, they must dress and act like girls to hone their gracefullness in dance. So as you might have guessed already, there never was a Nadeshiko, well there was, but she was me." Amu nodded, "Okay." "Huh?" "What? Did you think that I would be angry? You had to do what your family wanted right?" "Ye...yes." "I understand. I mean I didn't want to move, but I had to, but like I said I came back." "Yeah, I guess you're right." Amu grinned. "So you're not mad?" "Nope, well not about that, just about how i went on a wilde goose chase searching for her!" "Ah...I see, sorry about that." "Okay. Appology accepted."

"So when did you get in?" "This morning." "Ah, your parents find a nice place?" "For me yep." "Didn't they come with you?" "Nope, they set me up with an apartment and they enrolled me into school already too." "Great, where?" "I don't know the name, but I believe its near here...I think. I get the uniform next week." "Wonder if you'll be going to our school?" "Don't know, maybe." "So, you still singing?" "Singing?" "Yeah, Amu performed an awesome song for the graduation talent show." "Oh, yeah my sister mentioned something about that. She said you were really good." "Really, I'll have to thank her when I see her next. So where is Tadase?" "Don't know. He goes off and does his own thing these days." "Yeah and his own thing usually involves women." "Heh, yeah, women and a bit of fun, eh?" "Oh, when did he become a playboy?" "A year after you left. Don't know why, but something happened to him and from then on he's been having 'fun' each night, sometimes even during school." "what could have happened to make the nice boy turn into a rebel?" "Don't know, maybe its just a phase he's going through." "Maybe." "So? There anyone that you like? Have had 'fun' with?" "I have someone, but I'm not telling." "What, come on." "Nope." "Why?" "Cause I don't want to say anything, thats why...so who's performing?" "Utau." "Great! Lets go."

"You've changed a bit, you know." "Yeah, I know." "When did that change start?" "Before I moved away. I didn't realize it until someone mentioned it." "Ah." "Is it a giid change?" "Yeah, it is." "Good. Cause I don't really want to change back." They all laughed as they now sat to watch Utau's concert.

It had been a slow change, that she'd gone through, and she knew that she'd just keep changing, and she was fine with it. She'd wanted for so long to drop the act of the 'cool and spicy' girl. During her time as a guardian, she had gotten to be herself at times, but even there she still hid most of who she was. It came to conclusion that the only time she was ever more of herself then her acting self, was when she was around Ikuto and alone in her room. During graduation, she'd performed in the talent show, something she'd have never done before. She smiled when she thought about the way that she'd changed. She looked at her friends and again smiled. Being a guardian had gained her some great friends and she was so happy to be back in Japan with them.


	7. Little note

Author's note:

This story follows Amu's life as she changes her own character from the one in the show, to the one that she really wants to be.


End file.
